


Old School

by ccsmort



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, I don't know where im going with this story, also Chrissy the BFF, alternative universe, just a tiny bit, so if you don't like that you probs shouldn't read, tbh, theres also bobo and willa relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7384984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccsmort/pseuds/ccsmort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU!Fake Dating<br/>A newly single Waverley is desperately in need of a date for her sister's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nic is a Nicole

“What am I going to do?” Waverly sighed into her hands that were currently pressed against her face. Her sister was getting married and she has no one to go with. She had just broken up with Champ few days ago. Before Willa announced that she and Bobo were getting hitched in Vegas and expected everyone to be there and of course no one can say no to Willa. 

She closed her eyes and focused on her surroundings. The smell of fresh coffee and the noise of the coffee grinder crushing all the beans that comes in contact with its sharp blades. She does this whenever she’s nervous or when she thinks her life is spiralling out of control and right now it’s both. 

“I have this friend who would probably go with you.” Chrissy, who was sitting across from her in the cafe, suggested.

Waverly stopped and thought for a second before answering. “No thanks, I would much rather go to the wedding alone than with some stranger. It’s just weird.” She’ll go alone. She doesn’t need a man. She’s a confident woman who does not need a man to make her feel comfortable at her sister’s wedding. 

“Fine suit yourself.” Her friend said knowingly as she sipped her tea. 

At the same time, Waverly’s phone dinged with a notification. She checked her phone and her head shot up scaring Chrissy in the process. Waverly was fucked.

“Chrissy I need a date.”

“Well I’ll be damned. Why the sudden change of heart?” She said, savouring the sweet taste of victory. Letting a bit of her southern twang escape. 

Waverly Earp simply replied by showing her friend the text message she had just received from Willa. 

Just a reminder for you to stay civil with Champ next weekend as he is the best man. I just want everything to be perfect. Thanks <3 

“Oh shit,” Chrissy whispered, still staring at the phone wide eyed, “Do you want the number now?” 

“Well I need it now.” Waverly emphasised on the word ‘need’, while toying with a loose thread on her red sweater. 

Chrissy nodded and quickly reached for a coffee stained napkin, neatly writing out the number and her friend’s name, ‘Nic.’ 

She thanked Chrissy and snatched the paper off of the table like she was stealing a precious jewel. Her eyes roamed around the room to make sure no one was staring at her. A few minutes later Waverly had mostly settled down and continued chatting about Chrissy’s boyfriend. 

—————————

Waverly was asleep on her side when she was woken up the next morning by a noise from her phone. For one second she had forgotten about the wedding, Champ and the stranger. Just the thought of it made her heart pound rapidly against her chest. It’s been a while since she had been in a situation where she wasn’t in control and it made her want to throw up. 

Hey I went and texted Nic already. Just call. 

She groaned and threw her phone on to the other side of the room, thankfully landing on a cushioned chair. 

After about three hours Waverly had finally forced herself to climb out of bed and start with her errands. She spent the whole day tidying her little apartment, decorated with posters of her favourite bands. Organising and reorganising everything her hands comes in contact with. 

Through out the day Waverly would stop what she was doing and play with the piece of paper which was now flimsy and worn out. It was like her body was in fight or flight mode but she couldn’t do either and all this energy was trapped in her tiny body. She paced around her apartment contemplating about what she should do. She should call him. After all she only has a couple more days before she had to fly to Las Vegas. 

“Baby girl? What the hell are you doing?” 

The sudden entrance of Wynonna’s voice brought her back down to Earth. “I’m ummm.” she thought of different ways to tell her sister about her little predicament but nothing was quite right. 

“You know Champ right?”

Wynonna scoffed, “Of course, you’re asshole of a boyfriend.”

“Ex- boyfriend.” Waverly corrected, not missing the second of shocked on her sister’s face. “Well Im going to be at the wedding and so is he. Chrissy gave me her friend’s number cause I don’t want to go alone and I can’t call him cause it’s weird. It’s weird right?” Waverly rambled hoping that Wynona would agree with her and tell her to snap out of it . 

“ Well shittttt. Sounds like you need some liquor courage.” Wynona poured Waverly and herself a shot of the strongest spirit she could find in her sister’s kitchen. They both picked up the glass and tipped their heads back along with their drinks. The smooth burning liquor ran down her throat soothing some of Waverly’s nerves. 

“I’m going to need more” 

“Me too.” The older Earp agreed. 

Few hours later they were drunk off their heads. After 6 shots each they had to be. Currently Waverly was lying on her back, staring at the ceiling swirl almost like it was being consumed by a black hole. 

“Do it! Do it! Do it!” Wynonna loudly encouraged her sister as she jumped up and down on the coach. 

Waverly nodded “Okay.” 

The youngest Earp picked up her phone, hands shaking a bit, and dialled the number that was on the paper grasped in her other hand. She could feel her heart beat at the tip of her fingers, racing faster and faster as each ring sounded. A couple more rings later someone finally picked up. 

“Hi Nic. I’m Waverly, Chrissy told me to call you. Thanks so much by the way, it means a lot. Actually I’m not sure if she told you about me, she could’ve lied.” Waverly said nervously not leaving the stranger a moment to speak. “Hopefully she did cause this would be really awkward if she didn’t.”

There was an uncomfortable silence before Waverly heard the other person on the line chuckle. The pitch of the laugh made Waverley’s eyes widen. The voice belonged to a woman. FUCK. 

“Yeah hi, this is Nicole.” 

“Hey Nic- Nicole, can you wait just one second.” Waverly removed her ear from the phone before she got a reply. She whipped her head towards her sister, who was staring at her. 

“Nick is a Nicole” 

“What?” Wynonna's face twisting in confusion. 

“Nic,” She yelled and gestured dramatically to the phone, “Is a girl.”


	2. Chapter 2

The first time Waverly saw Chrissy she was trying to catch some grasshoppers. Waverly had her red cowboy boots on that she had gotten for Christmas. It was her favourite pair of boots, her only pair. The thin, shiny leather wrapped around the hard tips never failed to captivate her. But the best part about them were the fake colourful rhinestones that outlined patterns of fire. She would sometimes sit outside on the doorstep, tracing the bright patterns as she waited for sisters to come back from the playground. Most days Waverly could never catch up with their fast paced strides so she would watch Willa and Wynonna skip away, hand in hand, until they were no longer visible. 

At the same doorstep she witnessed her father drop dead. His head bounced on the fresh clipped lawn, stray cut grass stuck to his cheek.

“Daddy!” A small Waverly screamed the moment she saw her father fall, Waverly took her stubby legs until they were at his head. Her mother had heard the terror in her little girl’s scream and ran out just in time see Ward Earp’s body twitched in awkward positions, eyes rolled back until they were completely white. 

Minutes later he was taken away by an ambulance with loud, screaming sirens. Waverly returned back to the doorstep, her hands still over her ears that was protecting it from the blaring noises. Young as she was, she knew instantly that it was going to be the last time she saw her father alive. 

But all the blurred gloomy memories were replaced the moment Chrissy came into her life. When they were eight, Chrissy moved next door and they became friends as soon as she offered to help Waverly catch some ‘hoppers’. Memories of them giggling and staying up late talking, painted over all the other ones where she felt abandoned and ignored.  
Chrissy held a very special place in Waverly’s heart, a space only few have maintained. Their friendship was impenetrable. 

“Hey, sorry I was working la-” Chrissy greeted as she shuffled out of her jacket and took the seat across from Waverly at their café. The same dimly lit cafe they’ve been going to for several years now. 

“Why didn’t you tell me Nic was a girl.” Waverly interpreted with a frown. 

Waverly’s sudden sharp tone took Chrissy slightly by surprise. “I thought you knew. I mean I don’t have any guy friends,” she admitted. 

“Why does it matter anyways . You’re bi,” she practically yelled the last bit out. There’s somethings that Chrissy loved to do and making sure the everyone they’re in the same room with knows that her BFF is bi is one of them.

“I don’t care, I was just a little surprise.” Waverly mumbled, embarrassed by her friend. The conversation ended soon and they drifted to a comfortable silence, ordering themselves some drinks. They chatted a bit longer about Willa then Nicole. 

When Waverly woke up that morning she had received a long detailed email on her duties as a brides maid attached with a checklist. Therefore when noon came by Waverly had to go and tick off some wedding preparations on the list.

As they were about to go their seperate ways Waverly suddenly asked, “Is she hot?”

“Super,” Chrissy smirked knowingly and nodded, “Like a heatwave.” 

After parting ways, Waverly headed towards a bridal shop called 'Spouse House' despite the goofy name it looked incredibly high class. Off white wallpaper with gold floral designs surrounded her as soon as she walked in. There were dresses on display and even more on the racks, that circled the store. It was like walking into a fairytale. With her phone dressed against her ear, talking to Nicole, her heeled boots making light clacks on the white marble floor. Waverly has been trying to convince Nicole to let her pay for her flight and accomodation sense it was her trouble. 

“It’s the least I can do,” she reassured. 

“No it’s really okay,” Nicole continued to insist, “I owe Chrissy a favour.” 

“I won’t take no for answer.” 

“Okay”

“Okay, Ill send you the plane ticket and we’ll meet at the gate.” Waverly did a subtle happy dance, she won. 

“Sounds good to me,” Nicole agreed but not without one more try at offering to pay. “But are you sure you don’t want me to pay, I can.”

“Nope it’s on me.” Wave smiled. Nicole could feel the girl smiling through the phone, it was infectious and she suddenly found herself wearing a smile. 

Waverly hung up the phone and quickly added Nicole’s number into her contact. She’s been so busy lately she had totally forgotten. Before she could put her phone back into her tiny front pocket, it vibrated. 

Hi again :) What colour is your dress? I need to make sure we match since I'm gonna be your date and all. 

Waverly giggled softly and replied to the text. 

I think the dress is green

Not a second later she received a reply.

Okay! I’ll see you soon :)

She slipped her phone back and walked up to the counter. There was a lady in a white power suit, her blonde hair pinned back perfectly into a bun that sit on her head. “Hi I'm here to pick up a dress.”

“What name would that be under?” she said with a broad smile.

“Waverly Earp.”

The next minute consist of the lady typing on her computer with her long nails. “A small, green chiffon dress with a haltered sweetheart neckline?” The attendant asked. 

“Yeah” she confirmed but with more question than certainty in her tone. 

\----

Waverly was a planner, which meant she had to arrive at the airport two hours early, even though she wasn’t checking anything in. The morning of the flight she had to drag a very sleepy and grumpy Wynonna out of bed. Her sister was driving her to the airport since she wasn’t leaving yet. 

She arrived at the gate with a big duffle bag slung on one shoulder and the other with the green dress in a protector bag. There was a hour to spare so she found a comfortable corner and sat down with her phone playing Temple Run. Waiting for Nicole was electric, Waverly could feel herself tingle and pulse with ambiguity. The unknown petrified the shit out of tiny brunette.

About thirty minutes later, a beautiful woman with soft orangey, red hair walked past her and took a seat on the bench next to her. Every chance Waverly got she would steal a glance at the figure sitting next to her.The woman was looking around sort of distraught and nervous. The stranger started dialling a number on her phone and that’s when waverly’s attention drifted to her surroundings once again. Coincidently Waverly’s phone started to ring. It was Nicole. “She must be here,” Waverly thought completely taking her attention off the stranger. 

“Hello?” She answered, covering her other ear with her hand to block out the chattering of the people around her. 

Before she got a reply she felt a tap on her shoulder. She whipped her head towards the direction. The tap came from the stranger that was sitting her to her. 

“Hi I’m Nicole.”

“Waverly” she said still talking into her phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soz for any mistakes, im lazy and don't proof read my stuff. Anyways huge thanks to the lovely people who left comments. R&R please

**Author's Note:**

> Not edited. Sorry all mistakes I take full responsibility for. Oops


End file.
